Chainsaw Derelict
by nanozei
Summary: journal-formed fiction. Dell's journal contains the entries of people's deaths...the day he went into the haunted house with his colleges and students was truely the begining of the end. EDIT: some people asked, so this will be a two-three-shot.
1. A house and an extra guest

**Chainsaw derelict **

**Haah, I need a little break from the Rotten Witch of Enbizaka or however I named that fiction.  
I had this dream last night about two of my OCs staring in a game based on the Tower Hotel thing in Disney Land and the new game Lollipop Chainsaw.  
There isn't **_**much**_** yaoi in this. (Absolute lie, of course, it's filled with it.) But there are a lot of deaths and blood and gore. I've never written gore, so please excuse me if I don't write it well.**

**This won't be **_**too**_** long since I still have to work on the Rotten Witch…  
I had no idea for the couple, and when I have no Idea which couple to take, it's immediately Dell x Akaito, but that didn't really fit, so I thought Dell x Taito instead. *shot***

**I'm going to write this in a very special way. It'll be in a journal-presentation, so you might want to get used to me switching between journal and real life every now and then, but don't worry, it'll be easy to see.  
Also, I couldn't write the Rotten Witch or answer PMs because I was in hospital. This is based on real timelines so…it's like in a parallel universe. I write hours in the French way thought so it's: 00h00m n 00- hour h=heure=hour 00- minutes m=minutes so like 12h  
I also use French classes, so it might be **_**very**_** confusing for you…here are the French classes starting from primary for you to understand:  
petite section; moyenne section; Grande section; CP; CE1; CE2; CM1; CM2 for primary  
6eme; 5eme; 4eme; 3eme for middle school  
2eme; 1ère; Terminale for high school.  
Just to make sure, the nurses and doctors don't actually see each other much, just to be more realistic to the story. IRL, they would.**

**Can you address to each character their sin? **

Dell's love-life is weird.  
Most girls or guys just ask the other one out in a very cliché place, like in a sunset or something. For him it was different…in a bad way.

The Voyakiloid sighed and took the small journal out of its chest and unlocked it.  
This journal contained his most horrific memories. He hardly even wanted to remember them. But in a way…he also wanted to. It was the only way to forget.

He opened to the first page of the blood stained journal and read out loud the beginning of the end…

Friday 13th of April 2012, 14h43  
someone sent me a text inviting me to a haunted house where a bunch of kids had been recently killed, what a bother…We'll be seven in all apparently. Though we're all working in the school, but I have no idea who they'll be…but never the matter, I still don't understand why I was chosen…And I don't even know who sent the text!  
I have to hurry or they'll whine.

Friday 13th of April, 16h34  
Dammit, I hate long journeys, and this just to see an old house!  
I must admit it's pretty impressive thought. It's very big, and looks like the house in that one game I saw Deruko play once... a horror or somewhat, I don't really know; the alien looked cute to me. It turns out that we are indeed seven. A little blonde girl around fourteen came running up to me, presenting herself as Rin Kagamine, then she introduced her big brother Rinta.  
She asked for my name and class, so I told her, Dell Honne, I said, 3rd year's _doctor_. Since I'm twenty-one, I'm not _actually_ going to be in 3rd year myself, aren't I?  
She looked a little surprised at my age, and it kinda made me feel weird. I think I've seen her somewhere before...

The others came and said hi after her, or at least some of them.  
There's a tall, pink-haired girl called Luka Megurine. I know her at least…she's a sport teacher, known in the whole of the country for her sprint and throws or something. She keeps looking weirdly at the next girl who introduced herself, a green-haired sixteen year-old calling herself Hatsune Miku. Says she's sixteen, so obviously in 2nd…I guess they both hate each other…but it's none of my business.  
There is someone I recognised on sight thought.  
Taito Shion, a guy who's slept with more people than a prostitute in a strip bar could in a year. I know this because he tried dragging _me_ into his circle as well. So of course I refused, but he still pressed me on, so eventually I…gave in…sort of. I ended it before he went too far…it's really not my thing. All we did was kiss, and then I kicked him and ran off. I hate that guy so much.  
…anyway…

He didn't say hi and I didn't either. I know he's got some other one-night-stand to worry about. Only mine was during the day…in the 6th year's nurses' office.  
A brown-haired woman caught my attention and she smiled at me, introducing herself as Meiko. She's the 6th year's nurse, twenty. I notice she's gained weight…? Damn, she makes me remind myself of what happened with Taito, dammit, why does _she_ have to here?  
Along with her is Rinta again. He himself looks around fourteen, like his little sister. So he must be in 4th year too. I think I remember where I saw Rin now; she has a big head and is always yelling around how rich her bloody family is. At least her brothers and sister aren't like that…

We're entering the house now. And I think I can say something quite clearly now…  
All of them, every single one of them has a secret…  
And it pisses me off!

Friday 13th of April, 17h00  
we walked around for a bit, that nurse Luka hiding behind me like a scared little girl.  
I admit I am a little scared, and it angers me even more. But I let her hide, if that's what she wants

I don't really care that much…  
Taito still hasn't said a word to me, not that I would care. It just makes me think too much, I hate this!

Another person who hasn't said a word is Rinta. He looks creeped out, but I don't think it's because of the house. Wonder what's up with him?  
Rin is always yelling about how amazing and popular and beautiful she is. Personally I prefer Miku. At least she's not as bitchy as that girl. Thought Miku is a little strange herself…Never the matter.

We checked out the first floor completely, but one of the doors is locked…none of us really wanted to know what was in there anyway. I also noticed the key were key cards that you push in, like in those high star quality classy hotels.  
We walked down the dark hall, and we heard a loud crash that made the girls yell and shriek. I just told them to quiet down.  
We walked all the way back to the front door, after the girls pleaded to go home. So that was it, go in, get scared and walk out? Idiotic.  
But there was something wrong then.

We heard a loud scream, and we all turned, and immediately both I and Rinta realised Rin was missing, but the three remaining girls were screeching so loud I couldn't hear myself think.  
"Shut up a bit!" I yelled at them, glaring at all three of them coldly.

I turned to Taito and faced him for the first time since our…adventure…that happened, what, last month?  
"Let's go find her." I said, looking away. I turned to Rinta and pulled both him and Miku down the hall way, Meiko and Luka following, Taito staying put to try and open the door.  
When we left Luka had given Miku a dark glare. I guess she really does hate her.  
Now where is that blonde air-head?

To be honest, as soon as I said that, we noticed what was wrong, as soon as we got to the locked door. But it wasn't locked anymore.  
Meiko called the teen out, creaking the door open slowly. We could never be too careful.  
"Seriously Rin!" Rinta said after her "It was probably locked because of poor construction or something…"  
But Rin did not answer.  
"I found a switch…" Miku said, pressing a small button on a wall next to us.

I dropped the journal.  
It was too horrible…no, it's horrible even now.  
Rin was…there was no blood what-so-ever but...it was certain that she was dead.  
After we panicked and ran, grabbing Miku along the way since she was paralysed with fear and all, we knew we didn't need to check whether she was dead or not. We really didn't.  
We ran to another room, we were all too tired and scared to go all the way back to Taito, but I'm sure he heard the girls' screams.  
It was…her head was turning the opposite direction of her own body.

"She might not be dead!" Rinta tried, everyone could easily see he was going completely ballistic, and frankly Miku was doing the same.  
I shook my head and sighed I guess. I didn't really want to analyse the situation we were in…I told him that there was no way; absolutely no way she could still be alive. The poor kid didn't have the time to see the blond hair lying on the floor, turning away from us, even though her body was still facing the door.  
Urgh…I don't even want to write this…but memories have to be logged…for remembrance…or something…  
So now we know Kagamine is dead but…I think the better question is who killed her?

We all looked back down the corridor.  
Even though it was impossible…it could only have been that purple-haired freak.  
Miku screamed and yelled, clinging onto Rinta, that I could see was crying.

A shot just rang in the corridor and we all braced ourselves…  
When we looked back up, I actually dropped the journal again, I'm sorry. It's too much for me to handle…but I must write this.  
We looked up and…there was Meiko on the floor…dead. There was too much blood for her to be alive.  
I examined her with as little reluctance as I could.  
There wasn't a single bullet hole. Well, there was a hole but…it was the size of a tennis ball, in her neck. It was horrible. I got blood all over the journal and my hands…dammit; we have to get out of here!

Luka is looking around like a scared ferret…I understand why of course.  
"Meiko…Meiko…" she keeps repeating herself over and over, it's annoying!  
I help Rinta calm down and hid Miku's eyes with one of my hands. She still hadn't come off the ground after bracing herself, and I didn't want her to see…  
Dammit, Luka's screeching like a banshee! I clam a hand over her mouth quickly.  
"The murderer will go for you first if you don't shut your mouth!" I growled at her. Worked a miracle, she shut up immediately.  
I look down the corridor to see what she was yelling at, and what do I see?  
I nearly dropped the journal again dammit.

Taito…what was he doing there? Wasn't he supposed to open the door? Why was he there?  
Why is he _smiling?_

Friday 13th of April, 17h57  
everything happened so quickly…I'm surprised it only took fifty-seven minutes…  
Turns out Taito had heard the girls' screams and had come to help; he even looked shocked when he saw Meiko's body. Seems like a perfect excuse to me.

Yes, I'm starting to suspect him. I bet he's the one who locked the doors…that idiot shouldn't have let me see him smile like that. I know it's him. I know he did it.  
I won't let the others know…they'd go crazy. I'll get everything done and out, and then I'll confront Taito myself. I know it's stupid, since he's stronger than me but…I don't want anyone else to get hurt...not right now.

Because, to whoever is reading this journal, I think I might…still like him…if I even ever did, I mean. This is Indian ink isn't it? Dammit!  
These murders worry me…no, no! Taito and I will survive…I'll….I'll protect him. I don't think this idiot could be the murderer, when I think about it…no. He thinks too much about sex to be able to _actually_ kill someone who he's done it with. (Yes, I do keep track…)  
Even with little Rin…disgusting.

A loud sound burst in our ears and rang for a while.  
The lights exploded at once, and we were left in darkness. A voice mumbled something quietly, then half-shouted what was going all.  
**"I'm glad all of you are here."** It said. The voice was so familiar… **"Two of you are already dead. And trust me, it won't stop just there. All of you are going to die…why, you must be asking yourselves. Well, it's very simple. All of you are sinners. Your crimes all involve the murder of the people around you in horrible, cruel ways…Let's start with Kagamine Rin, fourteen, shall we? That bratty, petty princess. She killed her parents and had herself adopted by rich folk, so the money she always rants about will never be hers! That cruel, selfish spoilt brat is Pride itself…selfish, cruel Pride."  
"The next is Meiko Sakine, twenty. She is a murderer. She killed her brother and sister, and since she's nothing but a hungry orphan, she ate them. You mustn't doubt what I am saying. Using a Taser she had received from her police-dad, she electrocuted her siblings and ate them when they were still alive. Such cruel Gluttony…"  
**  
Rinta is throwing up. I think Luka is going to do the same.  
But still, the voice goes on…

**"Shall I continue? Well, Miss Hatsune Miku, sixteen, your family is also quite rich. But your greed killed your mother. She gave you everything you ever wanted. She gave you all her money, and the day she was suffering in hospital, you refused to pay her operation. She died not long after…you selfish Greed killed her and you didn't do anything about it."  
"Rinta Kagamine. When your sister Lenka died, you were asked for a ransom. You had the money, but you refused to go all the way to where she was being held, using the excuse that it was all a trap. Sloth is your sin."  
"Taito Shion, twenty. Your lust surpasses everything. You've broken more hearts than anyone on this earth. A handful of men and women have committed suicide for you, yet you just don't care. Such selfish lust…and the one person who counts on you, you ignore him completely. How cruel!"  
Luka Megurine, twenty. I think you know your sin very well. The way you watch the one you love, and the way you brutally killed any girl that got near him…how cruel! Envy…envy is your sin."  
"And finally, De—" **

The voice buzzed and spat, making us jump. It's off now.  
"Why didn't it say yours…?" Rinta whispered under his breath, lost because of all that throwing up.  
I shook my head at him and shrugged. I think I already know my sin anyway…  
"…Wrath." Someone said.  
We all turned around and looked at Taito watching my every movement in the darkness.  
"Your sin is wrath. It's the last one left. And Luka…" I can feel him point a finger at the place she's supposed to be standing in the dark. "You killed every one hanging around Dell, didn't you? Only what you didn't know was that Dell is mine…and mine only!"

My eyes got a little used to the dark and I saw him, nearly shining. I'm fucking blushing as well. What the hell was that? Since when am I…his? Was that voice…talking about me…? I don't even understand what that person said. Idiot…

A loud rumbling noise erupted.  
The lights were thrown back on, and there stood Luka, covered in blood, Rinta and Miku on the ground, the blonde one screaming in pain, clutching his elbow where an arm was now missing, and Miku, headless, her body still Spazzing.  
That…wasn't expected.

Luka screamed and ran up to Taito, her eyes filled with tears.  
"I love Dell!" she screeched, attacking with the rumbling chainsaw. "And when we get out of here…I'll marry him!"  
…Wait, what?

Taito dodge her attack and grabbed her hand, pulling it over her head along with the chainsaw.  
"Damn you, of course you won't!" Taito is yelling at her, slapping her hard. "Have you kissed him? Even once with his consentient?"  
With her bruised cheek and stained eyes, she shook her head silently.  
"Since I did…" he's marking a pause. And looking at me. Oh gods please help me…I'm going to drown in his damn eyes…"Ever since we kissed, I've never been able to sleep with anyone else. I only want him…"  
He looks at me again, and adds "I love him. I want no one but him."  
My heart hurts…dammit…maybe…this should end…  
Taito is yanking the chainsaw out of her hand and throwing it across the room, careless. He just tackled her to the ground and slapped her again. What an idiot.  
"You're the one who killed Meiko and Rin, aren't you?" He yelled. Me, the only thing I could do was try and stop Rinta's constant bleeding. But I already know there was nothing I can do for him.  
He's already pale as a ghost and he stopped moving. I checked his pulse, it's all over. He's gone.

"No, no it wasn't me…" I can hear Luka say. "I wouldn't kill Meiko…she's my best friend…I didn't kill that darling little Rin…I didn't…I didn't want Miku to be so close to Dell…"  
I heard a scream and a whimper when Taito slapped her again. That guy is a Yankee, I can be assured.  
"Dell." I can hear him say to me. I'm too scared to look at him directly anymore. But what can I do? He takes me in his arms and kisses me, right in front of her pink-haired majesty, shocked into silence.  
I don't even try pushing him away. I'm melting…I kiss him back. My arms have a mind of their own now. When did I put them around his neck…?  
We fall to the ground. How? I don't even know…  
horror strikes, he's nipping my neck, oh fuck, oh fuck. Idiot!  
"Dammit, Luka's—"he kisses me again. I can hardly even breathe. Not that I care. I don't even care if Luka is here.  
Oh fuck his hand! It's going up…no…I'll go crazy!

The only thing that stopped him was the sound of a chainsaw going off.  
Taito got off of me and stared at Luka's blue eyes, daring her to take a step forwards.  
But she didn't.

"Dell…"she asked me. "This is an opportunity to choose the one you want the most. Him…or me?"  
I stood silent.  
What the…what the hell? Why me…?  
I look at Taito, then at her.  
"I can't choose…It's not something I can decide." I tell her. "I…I love Taito. I love him."  
So it's finally out.  
"I see…" Is all she says. She drags the chainsaw up…and cuts herself in half.  
The blood is everywhere.

I look at Taito. He's looking back at me.  
"I knew i." He says, before taking me in his arms again. "You devious fiend."  
I stay silent. I don't think he's talking about the confession…

I wonder if how he found out that I'm the one who—

Taito snatched the small journal out of Dell's coat pocket and opened it.  
"So you've been recording everything that's happened. So? How did you do it? How'd 'you kill them all?"  
The elder stayed quiet, then started laughing.  
"You know the punch cards to enter the rooms…" he said quietly after a while. "I unlocked it when we turned back towards the entrance. I dragged Rin when no one looked and cracked her neck with a bat I found. Actually I'm the one who spread the rumour about the house, did you know?"  
Taito nodded at him.  
"Meiko was hard." He continued "I had to use one of those old gun things up real close. I think she even saw my face. I wasn't expecting the lights to go out…"  
"Luka would have wanted that to kill Miku…I don't think she wanted to murder Rinta as well though…"

Dell nodded.  
He nearly squeaked when Taito pushed him against the wall, forcing him into a kiss.  
"I don't care what you've done." Taito whispered in his ear, slowly starting to undress him. "I want you…here and now…"

Dell moaned and let himself be guided.  
He had had enough of people taking Taito for their own…he's mine…mine.

On Saturday 14th, 00h07, we left the house, his hand enclosed in mine, both of us covered in the blood of our sins…

**End.**

**Were you expecting that? I hope not… (lol) ((title comes from Lollipop Chainsaw and that one time in the manhwa MuZz where Fealu says "derelicts" when she visits Edgar's house and her eyes go all big and she's all so cute and stuff))  
I enjoyed writing that ^^ I have writer's block for Rotten Witch, so I wrote this…lol.  
I've gotten addicted to Judge and Doubt lately, did you notice? **

**In Judge, I loved it, LOVED it when the Ru-chan said he wasn't attracted by girls…rrr.  
…ANYWAY.**

**I wanted to make people think one person is the killer, than the next second another person, lol. This took me two days to write. ****TTwTT I LOVE MYSELF****.**

Ryo: *bursts in* write that thing!  
Me: huh?  
Ryo: Y'know…that thing!  
Me: NAAAAAAAAH  
Ryo…DO EEET.  
Me: kay fine. 

**WARNING  
this author is crazy and therefore she actually enjoyed murdering all those characters.  
I hope you enjoyed this screwed up fiction.**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
sorry.**

**I actually love killing Rin the most. But I love her D:**


	2. A dream and a cake

**Sorry this took so long…I have so many things to do…but anyway, even thought this was supposed to be a one-shot, a few people asked me to continue it, so I did. But this is the last and final chapter, I'm warning you.*  
can't spell RAPE without PEAR. (I love pears!)**

**Why do all my yaoi fictions lead to rape and/or gay marriage? Well I know for the rape part…I love Dell getting raped…**  
Chapter two:

Taito had kept Dell hidden in his small apartment since the journal incident, the police tracing him.

Dell hadn't gotten rid of any of the leads suggesting that he was or wasn't the killer, so he was immediately suspected…mostly because they had forgotten the journal in the house.  
"Like a virgin." Taito had commented with a smirk when he found Dell on his doormat, nearly frozen to death in the cold rain a few days after the incident. Thought Taito knew best that Dell was anything but a virgin.  
The Voyakiloid had only thought about 'getting Taito back' and had forgotten for a few hours that what he was doing was a crime. Unfortunately for both him and Taito, even before the incident was even planned by him, Dell had panic attacks whenever he thought about the police.  
He had run away from his flat when he heard he was wanted and all over the news, under the coldest rain of the year, in nothing but jeans and a cotton tee-shirt.  
Of course, as soon as Dell sat in his living room, drenched from head to toe, and, to Taito's delight, _in nothing but underwear_, Taito had quickly started warming him up in a way Dell was sure was going to leave with bruises, especially over his chest and neck, violet and dark red marks making him able to pose as a multicolour Dalmatian at a dog show.

They eventually started living 'normally' after a few weeks, Dell getting more and more bruises each day. He didn't mind if Taito was a little brutal during…at any rate, he knew it wasn't what mattered most to him. Though every time they had sex, it could easily have been called 'rape' by absolutely anyone. It was not for him to decide where or when, but even if he didn't want to…all he could say was that Taito was his very own aphrodisiac.  
He never went out, only to a shop that Taito's brother owned, even though Dell had never seen the Shion, he did see the little blonde girl at the cash register, who looked more like she was a ten year old in a twenty-seven year-old body, and not the opposite. Was the opposite even possible? _It's happened a few times, so I guess._ The white-haired thought, drinking a hot chocolate at the table, waiting for Taito to come home from the school.  
Hot chocolate was always better than coffee, for him.

He heard Taito's quick footsteps in the corridor and his heart started to pound. Clutching his heart, he tried to drink without throwing the cup down and jumping up to greet him.  
_First you're tsun then you're dere…huh.  
_  
The purple-haired man charged into the room with a smile.  
"Dell, baby, you gotta come with me. I want you to meet someone."  
The Voyakiloid nearly chocked. "What? Seriously? Outside? But…"  
Taito chuckled lowly and pulled him into his arms. "You gotta meet her, seriously."

The Voyakiloid frowned.  
"…her?" he repeated, his eyes getting murderous. A girl…huh.

Taito stared at him for a while, noticing the slight darkening of his eyes, noticing it from a reaction to something…else.  
"Oh my god, Dell." He said. "I didn't know you murdering for me turned you on."  
Dell's face went a scarlet red and he hit Taito, pouting. "N-Not at all. I'm just jealous. You slept with so many people, I get…I get scared you'll start again."

The Yankee couldn't help but laugh. He kissed Dell and took his hand, pulling him towards the outside.  
The sunlight blinded the white-haired instantly, and he winced when sunglasses were placed over his eyes.  
"There, finished whining?" Taito asked, smirking at him, cupping his chin. Dell nodded a furious yes, stopping himself from punching his lover right in the face.

The purple-haired brought him to a café that served the best Swiss-almond cake you could ask for (Dell had found it when he was stalking him. Taito had an unexpectedly large sweet tooth.) And they went in.  
Taito spotted the black-haired girl rather quickly, as she seemed to attract the looks of everyone around her. She noticed him and waved both of him over, wincing when she saw Dell.  
"Prima." Taito said as he sat, smiling at her.  
_What a fake smile. _Dell thought, _that's so obvious it's fake, oh my god, Haku could see how forced that is._  
He continued mumbling lowly about dark things or other, but his gaze was well hidden by the large sunglasses.  
He stared at Taito and Prima. Had they gone out together…?

The two talked lightly, the black-haired giving Dell the coldest looks he had ever seen.  
"So Prima, what did you call us here for?" Taito asked, his fake smile shining at her. "I'm sure it's not for a chat." **  
**"Quite so." She said, drinking her tea slowly. "I want you to break up with Dell Honne right now."

Taito and Dell stared at her, then at each other. The purple-haired was desperately trying not to laugh.  
"No fucking way." he said. "There's no fucking way."  
Prima looked desperate, and her hands slammed down on the table violently. "All I'm asking is that you break up with him! Then you can go out with me, okay? We can get married, and start a family."  
That time Dell had an outburst of laughter, covering his mouth when people in the café looked at him a little weirdly.  
"Gay marriage is possible." Dell said after a while. "And there's always adoption. But I hate kids. I really fucking hate kids." **(A/N: autocorrect: "I really am fucking kids" omg, Dell you pedobear)  
**"Is that what you want, Taito?" she asked the Yankee.

Taito looked at Dell, thinking.  
He took his hand and kissed it, then kissed his lips quickly. "I think I wouldn't mind." He said softly.  
Dell started to think differently about children then.

Prima snarled and looked at her phone as she received a message. A smile creeped on her face as she texted back, ignoring the other two.  
"I'm leaving," she hissed "You can pay my bill."  
She left it at that, flipping her raven coloured hair over her shoulder.

Taito stared at her leave. Dell watched him closely, jealousy starting to invade him.  
"She's pretty." The white-haired said calmly, lacing his fingers together. "And she's got her eyes on you. Isn't it perfect?"  
The purple-haired looked at him curiously, as if he was shocked by something.  
"You're so jealous." He said. "Jealous enough to kill her."  
Dell winced and paled. "W-why do you say that?" he asked, his fingers unlacing quickly. But Taito noticed.  
"You always do that." He said, pointing to his pale fingers "When you get nervous or jealous. Even when you're angry."  
The white-haired stared at him as the bill had arrived and was paid "Eh? Seriously?"  
Taito laughed and gave him a discreet kiss as they left the building. "You're so innocent," he said "How can anyone hate you?"

That was when the shot rang in the air, and Dell fell to the ground.

On top of the highest building, a white-haired man put down the shot gun and took out his phone and dialled someone quickly.  
"It's done." He said, his voice masking his lie "Now don't forget the money."  
He ended the call and called an ambulance.

He knew very well he hadn't shot to kill, even though that was what he was being paid for.  
There was something that stopped him from shooting to kill…someone.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dell had recovered very quickly, but was still kept in the hospital, even though he could walk on his own. Taito worried the police would find him sooner or later…  
The bullet was a fake, made entirely of plastic, so it was half-damaged by the explosion of the gun's powder…but it was still powerful enough and so well placed it had taken Dell out in seconds.  
Taito knew only one person who could shoot that well…who was it again?

He walked around town that morning, and spotted someone familiar sitting at outside a café.  
"Hey!" he called out, surprising the white-haired teen, who waved in exchange. "Taito, how have you been?" he asked. "I heard you got a boyfriend."  
Taito felt like punching him just then.  
"You did it." He said, glaring at him. "You shot Dell."

The young man froze.  
He signed and leaned on the table, smiling at Taito. "I didn't shoot him to kill him." He said. "I knew it wouldn't kill him."  
Taito nodded.  
"But tell me why you did it…Piko" he said, placing a hand over the bandages over his eye. "You're a hit man, so who…who paid you?"

Piko mumbled something about secrecy very quietly, but he was too afraid of Taito getting angry to refuse to tell him.  
"It was…it was Leon." He said when Taito started glaring at him again "He said he was so angry about Prima only having eyes for you…so he wanted me to get rid of Dell, that way she could see just how much she meant to him…"  
"But he was too chicken to do it himself." Taito said "I never liked that guy…"

Something snapped in him, and he realised that if it hadn't been Piko…he would have lost Dell.  
He wasn't ready for something like that. Dell was…  
Taito winced.  
_I've treated him so badly. _He thought, _I've raped him so many times…even though he loved me. I told him too but…I think I only just… _

He ran off, saying brief goodbyes to Piko, and went as fast as he could towards the hospital where Dell had been admitted.  
He climbed to his window instead of using the front entrance, fearing any police that could be lingering.

When he saw Dell, his heart shook.  
He wasn't wearing his glasses and his hair was untied, something Taito rarely saw. It made Dell's expression softer, and his features seem much kinder, somehow, someway.  
He was holding a book, and that alone probably had about 700 pages, yet Dell had read more than half of it.  
"Dell." Taito whispered, kissing him gently.  
The white-haired gave a surprised and embarrassed smile, his face sweeter than when his hair was tied up, as it brushed gently right over his shoulders.  
"Taito? Why are you here?" he asked, pushing the other one away gently. "Um, are you okay? You didn't get shot too, right?"  
The purple-haired shook his head and kissed his lover's forehead. "Let's get you out of here, shall we?"

Dell's eyes widened and he looked like he was about to shove the book down his throat for a second.  
"But…" he cocked his head, trying to find something wrong with that idea, "Um, rather, why?"  
Taito picked him up bridal-style and cradled the book on Dell's stomach. "No 'what' or 'ifs'. We're getting out of here, and that's final." The laughter in his tone of voice made Dell smile and chuckle, holding the book against him tightly, his head resting on Taito's shoulder.  
_I wish I could be like this forever…_

It ended fast thought.  
Taito got them discreetly back to his apartment, Dell wobbling slightly.  
"You okay…?" the younger asked him, worrying.  
The white-haired stared at him in a way that told him 'This 700 page book is going right down your throat, no joke.'  
Was Taito _worrying? _  
"I'm…fine." he said, blushing furiously "I just...i was just thinking. About things, maybe. Maybe about you and me…I don't know."

Taito took the hint, a smile curling on his lips.  
"Here? Now?" he asked, his eyes darkening with lust. "That wouldn't be a-"  
He stopped when Dell lifted his hand to hold his hair, a hairband in his mouth. Moving quickly, Taito grabbed the elder one's arm, pulling him into a kiss as the hairband fell gently to the ground.  
"Don't tie your hair up…" he whispered into his ear. "You look so sexy with it down…good enough to eat…" he finished by nipping his neck, watching the Voyakiloid's facing turning a dark shade of red.  
"Taito…" he clammed his mouth shut when Taito tried to kiss him, making him laugh.  
"Oh come on." He said, pulling the pale chin down. "It's only a little kiss…"

But what Taito called a 'little kiss' was indeed more like a 'hot kiss and make Dell fall to the ground' sort of kiss.  
Dell loved it, everything that made him feel like Taito only ever wanted him, and not those other people that had been killed in the haunted house.  
He opened his eyes slowly when he realised Taito had stopped completely.

The purple-haired stared down at him, seeming to drink up his small form, his legs in between the elder one's, making them spread.  
He took in the soft white hair that made Dell's face get softer, sweeter…and maybe more lustful.  
Then he took in his eyes…a hot, ruby-coloured gaze that shone with a vivid light.

He was…  
"Dell…" he started, taking a deep breath when Dell leaned forwards. "I really…ever since you got shot like that…I was so worried! I've never been worried about anyone else before…I love you so much."  
The white-haired could only smile back, pull the younger one down and kiss him passionately, his heart racing.  
"I have the impression nothing will go wrong when I'm with you." Dell said huskily, starting to tug at his shirt. "Now that we're done talking, can you take this off? It's bugging me like you wouldn't believe…"  
Taito immediately obeyed, taking both his and Dell's shirts off, being careful around the wound in his shoulder.  
"Won't it be painful?" he asked, his nail scratching lightly over the bandages "I don't want to hurt you anymore…"  
Dell laughed and hugged Taito tightly. He mumbled something quickly into his chest, going an even darker shade of red when Taito asked him to repeat.  
"Um, maso…" he stuttered, his darkest secret revealing itself "I'm a masochist. Everything you've done…I…enjoyed it."

Taito stared at him, laughed, and then buried his head in the crook of Dell's neck.  
He remembered something important and sat back up, fumbling with Dell's belt buckle hastily.  
"Now that's a turn on." Dell heard him mumble, his own hands starting to reach for Taito's hair to play with.  
"Are you gonna do something about it?" he whispered in the purple haired's ear, nipping it gently.

Taito looked at him with curious eyes.  
"Huh? About what?" he asked, breathing against the elder man's neck.  
The answer was clear when Dell un-crossed his legs, whimpering slightly at the friction in his pants.  
"I-I want you to help me…" he whispered, his voice drowned in complete lust "…here…"  
Taito nearly shoved him against a wall and raped him right there.  
"That's very daring of you" he said "I didn't think you would be able do something like that…"  
Dell smirked slightly, covering his blush.  
He gently tugged at the buckle of Taito's belt, giving out a soft moan. He mouthed _"Too much talk" _and nearly ripped the trousers off, his face burning.

Taito left a gently kiss on Dell's bruised lips and traced his neck with his fingers, placing butterfly kisses along his pale chest, feeling his heart beat under his lips.  
He nipped and licked the erection gently, hearing the soft moans Dell gave out.  
"Taito…" He breathed out, his hand placed behind his head, trying to thrust into his mouth. Taito chuckled and started to suck, holding Dell's legs down.  
Moaning and sighing, the white-haired bucked up slightly, still held down by the strong hands of his lover.  
He could feel Taito's breath against his skin and his tongue running up and down his length, making his mind go crazy with lust.  
"T-Taito I'm gonna—"  
He came with a shudder, the purple-haired swallowing the sticky cum without a single gag or complaint.

He smirked and, placing himself at Dell's entrance, he kissed him, before pushing into him with so much force; the white-haired swore he ripped.  
He screamed, a dark blush creeping up his body. His arms surrounding the younger one quickly, he moaned into his neck, pushing himself more onto Taito's erection.  
"That badly, huh." Taito said huskily, lifting Dell's legs so that they rested on his shoulders. "Who knew that Dell Honne of all people would want this so badly?" Dell only whimpered a reply, edging him on.  
The Yankee laughed and started to thrust, slowly at first, but then picked up speed as Dell's moans and cries increased, driving him mad.

Each thrust made a wet slapping sound, only helping to make the elder one's gasps louder, so much that Taito had to silence him with a kiss.  
"You're so loud…" He whispered, his movements faster and more painful. "The Neighbours can hear us…"  
He nipped his ear and licked his neck, leaving more red marks that would be visible for weeks on end.  
He changed the angles of his thrusts, searching for that one little thing-  
"Mn-FUCK! AH-!" the white-haired yelled suddenly , throwing his head back in pure ecstasy, his eyes rolling to the back of his head in pleasure. "H-Hit that place again!"  
Taito obliged, hitting Dell's sensitive spot over and over, lifting his legs higher, making him go deeper.

The younger one eventually got fed up, so he flipped his lover over and started pounding him from behind, making the latter scream in pleasure even more.  
Dell arched his back upwards and leaned his chest against the wall, his head hitting the wall with each sleek, wet thrust.  
He started feeling something build up in the pit of his stomach, he turned his head towards the younger one with a flushed face, crying out at every hard thrust.  
"Ah! T-Taito, I'm going- Anh…I'm going to come…"

Taking that as a signal, Taito entered him harder than before, feeling he was on the edge as well.  
"T-Together…"  
They both came at the same time, Dell yelling Taito's name as the latter fell next to him, panting and hot.

They lay there for a while, staring at each other, listening to each other's heart beats as Dell's head rested on Taito's chest.  
"You're good." Dell whispered, nuzzling him. "Let's stay like this forever, okay?"  
The younger one nodded and chuckled softly, ruffling Dell's hair gently.  
"Sure."  
Dell fell asleep with a soft snore.

.-.-.-.-

The white-haired woke up the next day and wasn't surprised to find himself in the bed he shared with Taito.  
What he was surprised of was the fact that Taito was not there.  
He shifted upwards and looked around, dazed. He got up and was about to go have breakfast, until he saw a small note on the desk. He got up to get it, and smiled when he read.

_Dell, you fell asleep on me, literally. You obviously don't understand how unnaturally heavy you are. I had to carry you all the way to the bedroom, and fuck; you owe me a round of sex for that.  
I had to go out to have a chat with Prima, you had better be there when I'm back, or I'll have to track you down and drag you back to bed._

I love you, and don't do anything I would do. (Only if you don't have to)

He chuckled softly as he put the note down and headed for the kitchen, where he turned around, deciding to take the piece of paper, fold it and place it gently in his pocket, blushing.  
Taito was…to him…so very precious.

He heard a hard knock on the door and his fluttered, thinking immediately it was Taito.  
"Police! Open up!"  
His heart froze.  
"No…" he said, fear starting to invade him.

Without thinking, he ran towards the closest window, in which case it happened to be the bedroom window, and he scrambled out, panicking.  
He stumbled and fell into the holly bush below, supressing a painful screech he was about to let out, and managed to get out of the bush with more noise than he needed to, tears already streaming down his cheeks in pure fright.  
They were going to take him away from Taito…for ever, weren't they? They were.  
He sobbed quietly as he ran down the street, as it started to rain heavily.

He hid in a dark alleyway, shivering with cold.  
He realised he had forgotten his shoes just then, and he was drenched from head to toe. He was still crying, even though he was so cold he couldn't feel them anymore.  
He was drained from energy. He couldn't move anymore.  
He had run for at least two-hours, too scared they would find him. Now all he wanted to do was sleep…  
Seeing a dark corner, he crept into it and rolled himself into a ball, slowly closing his eyes.

When he did, he could remember the warmth of Taito against his skin and the feeling of his breath against his ear, whispering words he could never forget.  
Inside the darkness of the alleyway corner, he fell asleep, all energy completely gone.

He woke up in a room he didn't recognize for a moment, but he didn't feel like panicking.  
Instead, he got up and realised he was different. He looked around him, uncertain. Then it struck him. Today was his finally awaited eleventh birthday!  
Running back to the bed he had slept in, woke up his sister Deruko, and dragged her downstairs.  
"What?" she yelled, laughter in her voice, which was very unusual "What?"  
"Deruko-chan today is our eleventh birthday!" Dell yelled back at her, confused by her happy tone. Deruko…was never this happy. "Gotta get dad up!"

Deruko looked for a second, and stopped Dell from dragging her any further.  
The boy looked at his sister un-certainly.  
"Oh!" he said with a smile. "Yes, I mean mum, not dad. We don't have a dad." He chuckled happily and with Deruko, ran towards the living room for the birthday.  
_  
No, this isn't right.  
_The boy whipped around quickly, but saw nothing.  
He swore he had heard a male voice… of someone he knew…  
Tossing it aside, he opened the doors, and there, with a giant cake, stood his mother, exactly the same way she looked when he was just born. All his friends were there, and then he smiled the most, when he saw his best friend Len.  
_No, at that time…Kaito died! _ _  
_the boy ignored the voice this time, and kissed Kaito's cheek to greet him. His mother then organised all of his favourite party games, and they all played happily, right up to the point where Dell nearly exploded.

He took his mother's hand gently and led her to another room, where he looked at her gravely.  
"Mummy…" he said, climbing onto her lap. "There's a voice, I can hear it."  
The white-haired woman looked at her son in curiosity, smiling as she always used to.  
"And who's voice is it, darling?" she asked gently "What is it saying?"  
Dell stayed silent for a bit, as if he was listening to something.  
"I-I think it's me?" he said. "I keep on saying that this is not true, that I have to wake up, or I'll die."  
"Dell, darling!" his mother exclaimed "Don't say such things!"

She gave him a short lecture, but ended up tickling him, making him give pearls of laughter.  
But her expression was grave. So this was it…  
"My darling, you must listen to what Mummy is going to tell you now, okay?" she said, fear rearing its ugly head in her voice. "I-I've just thought of a phrase I know. 'There's no day like Tomorrow'…but, I feel like there won't be a tomorrow. I feel like I came alive just today. And every time you close your eyes…"  
Her voice trailed off, fear paralysing her words.  
Dell panicked.  
"What?" he pleaded, "You what?"_  
_  
His mother shook her head.  
"Not just me. Everyone here. Every time you close your eyes…" She looked at his red globes closely, as if he had already heard the dreadful answer. "We all disappear. We stop existing every time you blink. I've come to think over the hours…that this is just your dream. I don't know what the future for you is like, my son, but I'm sure…that now I understand—and you do too."  
Dell nodded grimly.  
All the people present at his party…

Were dead.

"DELL!"  
The young man jumped out of his skin, fresh tears rolling out of his eyes as he woke in a white bed.  
He looked around, and let out a sign of relief.  
" ." He said. "You scared me, bastard."  
His friend didn't look pleased at all.  
Next to him was nurse Teto, chewing the back of an old-styled blue Bic pen nervously.  
"You were having a nightmare." She said slowly, looking away. "You were saying things like 'You can't be dead' and things of the sort."  
"You called Kaito's name." The doc said more clearly, obviously furious. His former police officer and boyfriend Kaito, who had been shot and killed when he had tried to save a young boy from being raped. He had never opened his eyes again. **  
**"I-I had a weird dream." Dell replied simply, trying to think of something else. "The police are after me, aren't they?"  
Both nodded.  
"We're keeping you here illegally, you rodent." Teto said, faking a scolding look. "We fixed you up, and we sent Taito a message. He's here."

Dell nearly jumped and yelled. Taito! Here! His day couldn't get any better! Well…maybe it could.  
"…He's angry, isn't he?" the red-eyed asked clumsily, fidgeting with the blanket.  
"Oh, god." The Doctor whispered. "You silly ninny. He's more worried than angry. The angry comes later. First is the worry."  
They asked if he wanted to see him, and he said yes, smiling without knowing.  
After Teto had left, he heard soft footfalls end behind the door, then the door itself creeped open, and in stepped and completely drenched Taito, worry plastering his face.  
"You…" he yelled, throwing his strong arms around the smaller one. "You fucking idiot! Stupid, did you know how fucking worried I was? Oh my god, when I saw the state my apartment was in I thought you had been killed! Dammit, don't you dare go and try to pull a stunt like that again, you hear?"  
Dell only nodded and blushed, kissing his cheek and lips nervously and clumsily, as if it was only his first.  
"Taito…please, I'm sorry." He said gently. "I panicked, I…I needed to get away…"  
"I rectify, you ninny!" Taito said, nuzzling his neck sweetly. "You make sure you never let them catch you, okay? Oh god, I'm never going to let you go. Let's stay like this."  
Dell was about to answer, when he felt something slightly wrong.  
"'Staying like this' does not mean 'put my hand under your shirt', Taito," He said dimly, letting the hand ghost up his chest anyway. "And-FUCK YOU'RE COLD!"  
Taito chuckled and kissed him, his hand pulling off his shirt gently…

**The end…of the chapter. *I lied.**

IUHDFGIOUHéGOHSOéHJU 4000 WORDS.

**We're sure it's not the same characters that got raped, m'kay? Ellie and Eliot are in here because I got a request from a friend who wanted to see them again. I just altered little things.  
Doc from Rolling Secret. Recycling characters is good for the environment.**

**Hope you enjoyed. There will be another chapter, but bother, I'm going to start the sequel to "Rotten Daughter of a Witch" which, by the by, will have an excellent title (sarcasm detected)**

It's 11 o'clock and I'm tired. Good night.


End file.
